The present invention generally relates to the lubrication of bearings, and in particular, to indicating lubricant reservoirs for bearing housings of the pillow block or flange type.
It is believed that as many as one-third of all bearing failures are the result of improper lubrication. Improper lubrication is particularly prevalent in the case of housing mounted bearings that are intended to be manually re-lubricated by means of a grease fitting. The present invention provides for a lubricant reservoir and a visual indicator for the lubricant level therein for use with pillow block or flange type bearing housings.
The present invention provides a bearing housing having a compact lubricant reservoir in communication with the bearing contained by the housing, whereby visual inspection of the reservoir indicates the level of lubricant reserve.
In one embodiment of the invention, a concave recess is provided in the surface of the housing, with a communicating passageway between the recess and the housed bearing. An invertible diaphragm is sealed to the annular surface of the concave recess. The invertible diaphragm has an at least partially convex lower surface facing the concave recess, with the lower surface extending into the concave recess in the substantial absence of lubricant (initial conformation).
In one embodiment, contoured thickness of the diaphragm is used to return the diaphragm to the initial conformation. In another embodiment, foam rubber located between the diaphragm and a metal shield supplies the restoring force to return the diaphragm to the initial conformation. A projection extending from the back of the diaphragm provides a simple and direct measure of the lubricant remaining in the reservoir.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a compact and low profile lubricant reservoir for use with a bearing housing.
It is an object of at least one embodiment of the invention to provide a lubricant reservoir for a bearing housing having a visual indication as to the level of lubrication residing therein.
It is object of at least one embodiment of the invention to provide a compact lubricant reservoir mountable directly into the surface of a bearing housing.